


Release

by zamolodchikovas



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, IM A SINNER, Implied Drug Use, SMUTTY SMUT, Spanking, Trixie is a Christian in denial of her gayness, light degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamolodchikovas/pseuds/zamolodchikovas
Summary: Trixie Mattel is a good Christian girl. She needs to let off some steam, that's all.AKA, Trixie needs a release and the blonde Russian babe gives her a lot more than she bargained for.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by me, zamolodchikovugh on tumblr. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Get ready to sin! Enjoy <3

Trixie Mattel is a good Christian girl. She just needs to let off some steam, that's all.

She is a good Christian girl who is definitely about to break the law. As Trixie gets closer and closer to the address, she begins to second guess herself. Is this something she actually wanted to do? After a second, she brushes the thought away. Exams and midterms are kicking her ass, and she knows she needs to relax. Her roommate, Sasha, had laughed for nearly twenty minutes when Trixie asked if she knew where she could buy weed from, but she still scribbled down a name and address on a tiny slip of paper that Trixie now clutched in her hand as she made her way up the street. As Trixie approaches the small house that seems to be a typical college town house, she stops. She had half expected the neighborhood to be full of creepy, dark alleyways and trash, but as she peers around in the early nighttime air it looks to be a normal area. She clutches at the cross hanging from the necklace around her neck, feeling the soft cashmere of her pink sweater underneath her fingers. A cool breeze makes her shiver and her white skirt ruffles in the wind. She finally grows the courage to knock on the door and giggles to herself over how silly the whole situation seemed.

“One sec-ow, fuck-one second!”

Trixie hears a small crash and the sound of someone tripping. She lets her hands clasp together, nervously unfolding and refolding the tiny slip of paper her roommate had given her.

Trixie knew they knew each other because they both shared some Russian background that was pretty uncommon in their small midwestern college town, but before Trixie could dwell on the thought any longer the front door is thrown open and her heart drops. The woman that stands in front of Trixie, honestly, both scares her and makes her feel something that she can’t explain. She pushes aside the second feeling and takes moment to scan the woman in front of her. She has choppy layers of bright blonde hair that fall just below her shoulders. Her eyes are covered in thick eyeliner and black eyeshadow that Trixie thinks she probably blended with her fingers, and her lips are painted a pure red. One hand is holding herself up as she leaned against the doorframe, her fingers covered in silver rings. She’s wearing a black tank top she has tied up in a knot, exposing her toned stomach. On her legs are the tightest black ripped skinny jeans Trixie had ever seen, pale skin showing underneath the rips. Her feet are clad in black leather biker boots that make Trixie feel so small in her pastel pink and white Keds.

“Like what ya see?” the Russian teases, sounding low and raspy. Trixie detects a deep Russian accent. A cigarette hangs from the corner of her mouth. Trixie jumps at the sound of her voice and stutters, “Uh... Hi, I’m-"

“Trixie. I’m Katya. Sasha told me you would be here. Come in.”

Feeling smaller than ever, Trixie says a little prayer and apologizes to God for what she was about to do. She steps into the house, closing the door tightly behind her. The inside of the house is obviously inhabited by college students, with various pizza boxes, cans of beer and a few backpacks tossed around the space, but otherwise it was fairly clean. A flag with the university logo is hung on one wall above a couch, which Katya plops herself down on.

“Come sit, I don’t bite. Unless you want me to, then...” she shrugs, lips turned up into a smirk. She takes the cigarette from her mouth and holds it between two ring clad fingers. Trixie gulps. This girl was something else. Something about her, maybe it was the way her face seems to be held in a permanent smirk or how the skin of her lower abs looks so firm and toned yet so soft, creates a feeling in the bottom of Trixie’s stomach that Trixie so desperately tries to ignore. She pushes these thoughts away, making sure to make a mental note to say extra prayers tonight.

“So um....” Trixie sits on the tattered couch, crossing her ankles politely. She looks around the room, looking anywhere but at the eyes with the smirk to accompany them. “I know what you want, relax baby I can help.” Katya reaches into her pocket and pulls out a little baggie, shakes it and flicks it into Trixie’s lap. Trixie jumps backwards at the sudden movement and pinches the bag between her thumb and pointer finger. She has absolutely no idea what to do with the bag’s contents and she assumes her face shows her confusion, because Katya lets out a wheezing laugh.

“Oh babe, you have no idea what you’re doing, do you?” Trixie giggles, shakes her head and Katya plucks the bag off of Trixie’s lap. She lightly tosses it on the small coffee table, inching closer to Trixie. Katya smells like cigarettes, men’s deodorant and cologne and the smell is intoxicating to Trixie. Trixie finds herself relaxing more into her seat. She lets her eyes wander back over to Katya and watches as she drops her cigarette to the floor and crushes it with the heel of her heavy boot. Trixie lets her eyes make her way up to Katya's body, up her thin but muscular legs, stopping for a moment at the toned skin exposed above the waist of her jeans.

"My eyes are up here, babe."

Trixie's eyes snap up, her heart pounding so hard she wonders if Katya can hear it. She feels the blood flush to her cheeks and knows that she must be turning a light shade of pink. Katya laughs softly. She somehow makes a simple little action look and sound sexy.

“Why are you here?” Katya asks, running her tongue along her bottom lip. Trixie's mind is hazy. “I don’t know,” she admits. “I need a release, and Sasha said you could help."

"Did she?”

Katya runs a hand through her choppy blonde hair and the look in her eyes make Trixie’s arms rise up in goosebumps. Katya inches closer to Trixie on the couch. Her fingernails are kept short, but are painted a bright red to match her lips and she lightly taps her fingers on Trixie’s bare knee.

“I’d love to help with that.”

Trixie feels hot all over. Before she can take the time to come up with some bullshit response, grab some money from her purse, toss it on the table and run for her life, her voice betrays her. “I’m straight.” Katya raises an eyebrow in response. “Are you? Because from what I’ve heard... You're not.” Trixie’s mouth goes dry. The room is spinning and her logical thoughts are clouded by the heat pooling in her lower abdomen and the feeling between her legs. Trixie has tried to tell herself for years that she was straight, and right now she was feeling the complete opposite. “Um,” the word barely leaves her throat, sounding low and raspy. “I, I don’t..” Katya moves suddenly, throwing her leg up and lands in a straddle position on Trixie’s lap, “....know.” she finishes.

"Oh yeah?" Katya teases. "Because what I think," she drops her voice to a lower volume and picks up the little plastic baggie from the small table, "Is that you want a little more than this."

"Katya," Trixie breathes. Katya says nothing in response, just shrugs and drops the bag. She hums and runs a finger up and down Trixie's arm. Trixie knows by the familiar feelings in her body that she's going to be soaking through her panties if she hasn't already.

"So, what do you want, Trixie?" Trixie doesn't know if she was into Russian accents before, but she knows she is now because she's dripping. Her mind is cloudy and she can't find the words. She rolls her hips up against Katya, desperate for any type of contact.

Katya shakes her head and makes a tssk, tssk sound. "You have to use your words, baby."

As Katya speaks, she lets her hand fall to Trixie's thigh and run up and down beneath her skirt, coming just short of Trixie's panties. Trixie moans in response. Katya stares into Trixie's eyes for a moment, Trixie practically begging to be fucked just with her eyes. As quick as the moment began, it's over, and Katya removes herself from Trixie's lap. Trixie gasps at the lack of contact. Katya can see her quick breaths, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Get up." Katya barely gets the words out and Trixie's attempting to stand on shaky legs. Katya points at her lap and Trixie's eyes widen, but she gets the message. She lays herself across Katya's lap and the feeling of Katya's jeans underneath her bare thighs provide the tiniest amount of friction.

"Since you're not going to use your words, I guess this will have to do." At the last word of Katya's sentence, she lifts the back of Trixie's skirt and folds it upward. Katya almost laughs at Trixie's pastel pink lace panties, because of course. She hasn't even seen it, but she's willing to bet her bra matches.

"Tap three times on the knee if it's too much, okay?" Katya whispers. When Trixie nods, Katya returns back to her regular self.

"So pretty, dressed all in pink for me. Did you do this just for me?" Katya's voice is teasing and her accent is oozing confidence. Trixie gasps when she feels the light touch of Katya's hand lightly tracing the lace trim on her ass. She can hardly think straight and she knows that Katya's torture won't be ending anytime soon. "I bet you wore these just because you were just begging to be fucked, right?" She yanks the fabric down Trixie's thighs and she can see how wet she is.

Trixie moans loudly in response, high pitched and whiney.

Smack.

"Use. Your. Words."

On each word, Katya lightly taps her fingers on Trixie's ass to give her a little break. Trixie is writhing on Katya's lap, her now-red bare ass wiggling in the air.

"Katya, please."

The response is almost so quiet and breathy that it takes Katya a moment to register it. 

"Finally using your words? What a good girl," Katya praises, letting her fingertips duck underneath Trixie's panties. Katya groans because Trixie is _so wet_ , and she can feel the heat radiating her body. She takes a moment, feeling the light tufts of hair and lets her finger trace over Trixie's folds. Trixie whimpers in response, already so sensitive and needy. Katya inserts two fingers inside Trixie and Trixie lets out a choked moan, "Oh my god." Katya lets Trixie adjust before slowly withdrawing her fingers and thrusting back in. Trixie is starting to move her hips back to meet Katya's fingers with each thrust. 

"You're so pretty babygirl, all dripping and wet for me. You're letting someone you barely know fuck you. You're filthy." Katya pauses, experimentally. She times the next thrust of her fingers with her next sentence.

"You're a slut." 

Trixie moans, a loud, shrieking sound. She tries to reach her hands out to grab the couch, grab Katya, anything, but Katya's non-busy hand grabs her wrist and holds it down on the couch. Her other hand curls her fingers up into Trixie, her thumb reaching to rub Trixie's clit. Trixie is really moaning now, hips desperately bucking against Katya's hand.

"So fucking sexy. What a good little whore you are, grinding yourself against my fingers. You wanna come?" 

Trixie thinks she says an obvious yes in response, but it comes out sounding more like a sob. She nods her head wildly. She feels herself coming close, so so close, and her head is spinning. She can't believe she's doing this right now, but everything feels so fucking good. She knows she's about to come. She lets out, "Katya, I-" 

And then Katya pulls her fingers out of Trixie and she isn't touching her anymore. Trixie nearly screams, partly at the feeling of emptiness in her, but mostly at Katya's teasing. Before she can protest, Katya flips her over, lays her down on the couch and is now hovering over her. 

Trixie lets her thighs lay wide open and Katya is back to fingering her, this time with three fingers. Trixie is moaning and cussing up a storm and Katya feels Trixie begin to tighten. Trixie feels the familiar feeling growing inside deep within her abdomen and she prays to god Katya doesn't pull out of her again. Instead, Katya leans forward, moving her hand even faster and connecting their lips together. The kiss is messy, full of panting and moaning but it's electric. Trixie cries out some jumble of words to let Katya know that she's going to come, and then she does, and her world stops spinning. Trixie's legs begin to shake and she moans into Katya's mouth as they kiss. Trixie feels the shockwaves for what feels like ages until she finally goes still, chest rising rapidly underneath the sweater that she's still wearing. She feels sweaty, hot, and blissed out.

"You're so pretty when you come."

Trixie giggles in response but quickly realizes that Katya hasn't come yet. She bends forward to grab the belt loops of Katya's jeans, pulling her forward. "Wanna make you come," she mumbles. Katya's eyes go dark and she stands up to pull her jeans off. She's wearing a pair of tight red boyshorts underneath. She leaves her tank top and bra on but peels off the boyshorts, not surprised to see that she's just as wet as Trixie was. She meets Trixie's lips for a quick kiss before moving forward to straddle Trixie's face. Trixie presses her tongue against Katya's clit and Katya groans softly, "Trixie, fuck."

One of Katya's hands is propping herself up on the edge of the couch and the other is on her own breast, and she grinds her hips down onto Trixie's tongue. Every time she comes into contact with Trixie's tongue, she lets out low, soft sounds of pleasure. Trixie alternates between lapping up Katya's wetness and flicking her tongue on her clit. 

"God baby, gonna make me cum if you keep doing that," the Russian's voice is low and raspy. In the moment, Trixie reaches up to grab Katya's breast with one hand, and the other makes contact with Katya's ass in a sharp slap. Katya cries out, a sound so full of need and desperation, and the sound sends a familiar ping to Trixie's abdomen again. Trixie's hands move to Katya's hips, pushing her down even harder onto her mouth.

Trixie can hear Katya groaning and her hips begin to move faster and faster, and then Katya is coming and swearing and shaking on Trixie's face, her thighs tightening around Trixie's head. Katya rides the blonde underneath her's face until the waves of pleasure subside, and she lifts up a leg to roll off of Trixie. Still panting, she moves down to straddle Trixie's lap. Trixie looks at Katya with a dopey grin on her face. They hold eye contact for a while and Katya smirks, reaching for something on the table. She grabs the tiny plastic bag from earlier. 

"Still want that release?"

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS, so I've never really written smut before so wow I hope y'all enjoyed this. I felt like such a sinner when writing it, I had a great time. Let me know what you think!!!! My Tumblr is zamolodchikovugh if you wanna leave me a message there !!!


End file.
